Glitchcraft
by EnderTy
Summary: Welcome to Glitch Grove, where weird things happen like giant creepers or talking spiders. Listen to my story about how I survived and died in GLITCHCRAFT! Rated T for violence and slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Ssserver Sssurvey

Welcome to my world.  
Welcome to Minecraft.  
Welcome to Glitch Grove.

I'm ToxicTyran but you can call me Ty.

I landed in some empty plains.

"What the heck?" This didn't look like my favorite server… "Huh. Must have reset the server."  
Suddenly I decided to run around like an idiot and explore! I found a forest nearby and 5 trees died that day.

Later...

I fell into a deeeeeeeeep hole but there was a lake.  
Good news: I didn't take fall damage.  
Bad news: It was lava.

"CURSE YOU LAVA-" *blub blub* That was the sound of me drowning in lava and setting on fire.

A helpful button said 'Respawn' so I pressed it.

I looked around the spawn point. People had started to build houses and farms. I walked to start my own home when some fool creeper appeared. And the problem was it cloned itself every time it blew up.

Sssssssssssss! BOOOOOOOOOM!

I died.

I respawned on the exact spot I was standing on before since I didn't move at all.

My best friend MightyMagno appeared next to me.

"Hey man did you see that cloning creeper?" I asked.

"No." he said sarcastically, "I just magically died."

I glared at him and went to collect more wood to turn into planks to turn into a crafting table or chest.

Did I just think all of that in a second?

I hummed chopping down some trees for wood. After we made a chest and stored my stuff in it, I made a wooden sword and pickaxe. I stored the pickaxe too because it was getting dark and I couldn't mine anything. I used the remaining wood to start building a new house for Magno and me.

I then saw a giant creeper in the woods. I stupidly went towards it.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME BIG CREEPER?" I yelled.

The creeper turned its head.

Sssssssssssssss.

FU-

BOOOOOOOM.

Gunpowder rained everywhere as I died.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Griefing and I Know It

I had built my house a few days after the giant creeper appeared. People were still talking about it because nothing like this ever happened before. On the bright side everyone had stacks and stacks of gunpowder.

I opened a book I had found about recipes and other stuff.

TNT= Sand+Gunpowder

A creepy smile appeared on my face as I walked to some desert and took stacks of sand.

In my home there was a bed, a furnace, a crafting table and a few paintings. I put the sand and gunpowder in a pattern and I got soooo much TNT.

I like to blow things up.

I got a book and wrote: Grief List.

I thought of who to grief. Some weird dude named Lameric was on the server and he was mean so I put him on the list.

I approached his castle, climbed up on a ladder and started dropping primed TNT into his house. And he was home.

I yelled a battle cry and leaped onto a tree as the castle blew up.

Magno suddenly appeared next to me.

"Ugh… what the hell..." he moaned taking fall damage.

I ignored him and pulled out my Grief List.

I ticked Lameric's name and added a wannabe me ToxicTyren.

I went to his crappy house.

"MY HOUSE IS NOT CRAPPY!" he yelled.

I made a bridge above him.

"Keep telling yourself that."

He looked around confusedly.

I suffocated him with a spare block of sand, walked into the house, looted it and calmly blew it up.

I got tired of detonating the TNT to blow up houses when I almost got blown up so I opened the guide.

TNT: TNT is a highly explosive block. It can be detonated by: redstone, flint and steel, lava, TNT or creeper explosions or by hand (not advised).

I thought of my options.

By hand: What the heck? Isn't this what I'm trying to avoid!

Redstone: Where will I find that?

Lava: Too dangerous and I don't have a bucket.

Explosions: How am I gonna detonate two TNTs and live? And I am not capturing a creeper.

Flint and steel: Perfect. I had found a gravel vein somewhere and I knew where to get iron.

Picking up my pickaxe and crafting table I went into the cave with the iron and gravel.

I was mining and I crafted the flint and steel when suddenly I heard ambience and someone blocked the entrance with obsidian!

I heard a muffled voice.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR GRIEFING MAH HOUSE!"

I was scared out of my wits. I started a fire using my flint and steel for light.

'Shcee-o!'

I turned around to see a hairy spider staring at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caved In with Two Cave Spiders

The first thing I did was run around in circles and scream.

The spider looked annoyed.

"STFU dude!" it muttered.

Da fuq?

"Did you just talk?" I asked.

"Yes."

I accidentally dropped my flint and steel into a lava lake, surprised.

"Hey bro get me outta here" it continued.

"What are you?"

"I'm Chase the Cave Spider. Herobrine sent me to go on a mission but I got fired so I'm hidin'."

"Wait. So you're a spy…der?" I grinned at my own joke.

The 'spyder' was annoyed again and he showed me a small watch thingy on a hairy black leg.

"This is what I use to transform to mobs." Chase explained.

"Impossible." I replied.

He put on some sunglasses and turned into a human.

"DEAL WITH IT."

"Da fuq?"

A second spider appeared.

"Chase, why have you brought this guy?" the spider asked.

"Relax, Brian, he's okay."

"Um… well I'll go now." I said, dazed.

Brian also turned into a human. He had the same watch as Chase.

"But someone blocked the entrance with obsidian." Brian observed. "Oh by the way Notch sent me here."

I tried to remember the voice I had heard earlier.

'THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR GRIEFING MAH HOUSE!'

Where had I heard that?

WAIT! Earlier I had griefed a lab belonging to a guy named DrDevious.

I turned to Chase and Brian.

"Chase, turn into an enderman. Brian, turn into a Ghast. No matter how much I scream just teleport me onto the obsidian and burn it-"

Brian and Chase transformed.

"Can't I just remove the blocks?" Chase asked puzzled.

I frowned. I hadn't thought of that.

"Okay."

Chase tried moving a block of obsidian.

"Not… working!" Chase grunted.

Suddenly I remember why I even came here in the first place.

To DETONATE!

I placed most of my TNT in front of the obsidian.

"Chase." I said.

"Yea?"

"Turn into a golem."

He did.

"Brian, shoot the TNT."

"But-"

"JUST GODDAMN DO IT!"

Brian shot a fireball at the TNT, detonating it.

"Chase, hide me and Brian behind you! You won't take damage from the TNT!"

We hid as the TNT blew up the obsidian. If the blocks were alive this is what would happen:

(A block of TNT is placed)

Obsidian: Ha! You can't blow all of us up!

TNT: I can.

Obsidian: You and what army?

TNT: THIS ONE BEACH

(TNT covers the obsidian and blows it up)

Obsidian: CURSE U TNT!

I walked out of the cave and gulped.

FRESH AIR FRESH AIR GLORIOUS FREEEEESH AIRRR

Chase and Brian proceeded to build a fortress of Nether Brick (complete with Netherrack incinerator) and a cloud castle made of wool with an 8x8 sun respectively.

It was nighttime. I went straight home and told Magno what had happened.

"And the worst part is I never got my flint and steel!" I finished.

"Wait why didn't you say you wanted flint and steel earlier?" Magno questioned. "I've got some in that chest!"

Full of rage at my own stupidity I opened the chest and saw 10 flint and steels.

FUUUUUUU!


End file.
